


Tommy, I'm Afraid

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Fear, M/M, Re-writes, Short, Spoilers, Sweet, newtmas moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They await the Grievers, and Newt is terrified that first night, despite taking charge. End of Chapter 38.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy, I'm Afraid

Then everything changed.

A mechanised surge of machinery sounded from outside, followed by the familiar rolling clicks of a Griever on the stony ground, as if someone had scattered a handful of nails. Thomas shot to his feet, as did most of the others.

But Newt was up before anyone, waving his arms, then shushing the room by putting a finger to his lips. Favouring his bad leg, he tiptoed towards the lone window in the room, which was covered by three hastily nailed boards. Large cracks allowed for plenty of space to peek outside.

Carefully, Newt leaned in to take a look, and Thomas crept over to join him.

He crouched below Newt against the lowest of the wooden boards, pressing his eye against a crack. It was terrifying being so close to the wall.

He could feel Newt's shallow breaths curling over his hair, and despite the fear chilling him at the sounds of the Grievers, Thomas smiled faintly. He stared out of the crack between the boards, searching for the horrid creatures he knew were out there.Newt's hand found his shoulder nearest the wall, pressing tightly against his shirt. He twisted his head to look up, but Newt just continued to stare out of the window, his chest moving in small motions as he breathed. Thomas shifted and looked out again, straining to see anything.

But all he saw was the open Glade; he didn't have enough space to look up or down or to the side, just straight ahead. After a minute or so, he gave up and turned to sit with his back against the wall. After a moment's hesitation and a brief squeeze of his shoulder, Newt walked over and sat back down on the bed.

Thomas watched him silently, the other boys pressed against the far wall and stock still as though frozen in place. Newt had closed his eyes, his head falling back. His face was pale with fear. Thomas got to his feet and walked over, each step cautious and his heart racing at the thought that a Griever could be right outside the window.

When he reached the narrow cot bed he stopped. He looked down at his friend, and saw the dim light glinting on the wetness that was spreading from under Newt's lashes. He sat down beside him. He felt Newt shift, turn to look at him but he kept his eyes on the window. After a moment, Newt dropped his head forward. He could hear the message his friend was sending him as clearly as he ever had Teresa's voice.

_Tommy, i'm afraid._

Thomas didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He knew the older boy's fear branched more from his sense of responsibility to the others than for himself. Even considering the depth of Newt's own terror when it came to the Maze. Thomas felt his chest tighten with admiration for his friend, and not for the first time.

The knowledge weighed heavy on Thomas like a black shroud, and he knew without question that he would always worry for Newt the way Newt did everyone else. Newt was always so strong for everyone. Thomas would be strong for him. He just pressed their shoulders together and gave Newt the time he needed to get himself back under control.

 _I know. It's okay_.

Eventually Newt's head came back up and he pushed his shoulder back against Thomas's. Not too hard, just a slight movement of pressure from one boy to the other. The two boys sat side by side like that as they awaited the monsters of the Maze.

A few minutes passed, various Griever sounds penetrating the walls every ten to twenty seconds. The squeal of small engines followed by a grinding spin of metal. The clicking of spikes against the hard stone. Things snapping and opening and snapping. Thomas winced in fear every time he heard something, each time feeling Newt tense beside him.


End file.
